customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Custom Hero Factory Wiki talk:Voting Center
Archives Featured Article of November 2010 *Jared Pulse 3 Votes: * * * Featured Image of November 2010 *Tyler Quake.jpg 4 Votes: *Ulxelaser * *King Joe *Starscream - Transformers: Dark of the Moon October 2011 Featured Article Yazoo Featured Image User of the Month Featured Quote Story of the Month Fall of Magma Moon November 2011 Featured Article None Featured Image None User of the Month Featured Quote Story of the Month Dance in the Flames Voting Archive December 2010 Polls I think there should be a limit of five Nominees for User/Article/Image of the month. I also think the wiki should use a poll template to do it. that I am thinking about creating. This is an idea I would like the Admins/bureaucrats to think about and I will not make the template without hearing the opinion of the Bureaucrats. (The coming of the Template mod means I wouldn't be making any poll templates.) For Against *VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 17:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments Are there even ever five nominees? And on every other wiki I have seen, people use the sigging, not polls. The reason is polls are advanced coding, I suppose. And that makes lots of sense. Many wiki`s, like this one of other WM sites, have newcomers to wiki coding over newcomers to that wiki only. For many, it is the first time they use wiki systems. The fact you and me understand those stuff is not something to base your ideas on. Sigs and bulleted lists are some of the wiki basics, polls and templating certainly fall under advanced usage of wikia, usually achieved by testing, asking, trying, being corrected... It would take months for people to understand such things. This would be easier to use for beginners, and the oldies are grown up with it (LOL). VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 17:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I got my idea from Bionicle Wiki's poll that they have on their home page. I looked at the code and found out it's simpler than a userbox. Check it out for yourself Wiki on! Wikishmid 19:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Teams Since the Syndicate have been elected and they are more "creations" than one, there should be a Featured Team. If so, then next I will vote for the Geilu Elites. Just Simply, BZ. 17:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I don't think we'll be doing that. It's an extremely unpopular category and there aren't a lot of teams on the site. It would just end up with people voting their own respective hero teams and having 70 different single votes and no winner. Speaking of voting for our own creations, we should make that against the rules but can put them as a potential voter if no one else has seen it. -- Just Simply, BZ. 22:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Voting Ok, the main page hasn't been updated since November, and it's a little overdue. We need to vote and get these up each month, or look inactive. Monologuing Killed the Villain 20:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) We have voted alot, when do the votes detirmine the featurets? Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 00:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Updating on every thing but why is the Syndicate still here? It got to be the featured creation(s) and it is still not removed and placed on the front page. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 22:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) No competition Guys, we should really start submitting things here. Some things win automatically due to no competition. We really should start making these things more complicated. TW~ (talk) 01:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC)TW Welp, it's been two months... As evidenced by the Brains needing to be 'Halloween' Themed. Anyhoo, I'm just wondering if there's anything we ca do to speed along teh process... Zanywoop out Always give 100%. Except when donating blood. V.v.V (talk) 19:39, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Too be blunt, it'd be a heck of a lot easier to update the main page if people were actually submitting decent articles for the Featured Content. I can't put anything on the main page because nobody's voted to put anything on the main page. I see what you're getting at. I cannot upload any of mine, nor do I think they'd win, but I'll keep my eyes out for a worthy article. Always give 100%. Except when donating blood. V.v.V (talk) 19:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you.